


A Day with Mary

by snowin_you



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9x09 spoiler, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, can be Destiel if you squint hard enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowin_you/pseuds/snowin_you
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary comes back from the dead for 24 hours. Cas & Dean take a break from trying to find Gadreel in order to spend this one day with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day with Mary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CassiopeiaMercutio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassiopeiaMercutio/gifts).



> Response in a form of ficlet to _"Mary comes back from the dead for 24 hours. Cas & Dean take a break from trying to find Gadriel in order to spend this one day with her. What happens? What are some of the questions Dean asks her? Which memories does he share with her? Does he keep her all to himself, or allow Cas to get to know her, too?" _  
> No beta. Only posted here because I want to 'archive' it. And because I write a gen fic, yeah!

Dean is going to murder them, whoever think this practical joke is funny. At least it wasn’t Cas, so it saved him the trouble of having to kill his own best friend. But who— _what_ ever did this, bitches witches or dicks angels, he is going to hunt them down and slide their meat in neat stripes.

"I’m real, Dean."

Mary put on that kind, _loving_ , small chuckle that lights up her face, the way Dean remembers seeing when he was a child. God, he shouldn’t be remembering these things. It was _centuries_ ago.

"She is, Dean. That much I can tell," Cas pipes up and Dean wishes he didn’t. He has been fine — no, he has managed — for almost 30 years. He doesn’t want to see it crumbling down right now.

"I’m not sure how long she’ll be, though," Castiel continues.

"I can’t do this," Dean says sharply. He bolts for the door, but of course Cas has to come and block his way.

"She is…" Dean rubs his face, exasperated. He can’t believe this shit is happening. "She is even younger than I am now." 

"I know," Cas says with that ridiculous firm nod of his. "But she is still your mother."

And Dean only does it because Cas is a persistent son of a bitch, and because Cas promises to be there with him all the while Mary makes small talks to get him warmer to her. Three hours has passed and Mary is still there. Worse (or better) still, she makes them lunch, Mac ‘n Cheese, even though Dean insists that he is no longer a child. He washes it down with a beer just to prove his point.

He has to admit, though, that sharing a beer with his (young) mother, and Cas, is more pleasant than he thought. Soon he starts to fill her in about what happened to his life after she was gone, _particularly_  after Cas entered into his world.

It isn’t until after four beers and his story has reached the present point in time that he feels truly heart-broken. Sam should have been here with him. He should have met the mom he never gets to meet, if Dean hadn’t fucked things up and they don’t even know where Sam is right now, not just physically. Mary holds him in her arms and whispers sweet nonsense that Dean stopped believing ages ago. Doesn’t mean it could stop him from breaking down.

Apparently Mary knows when she has to leave. She bakes him a pie that Dean will put in a freezer. He will share it with Sam when he is back. But if the Sasquatch doesn’t want one (understandably so), Dean would leave it there until the day he dies. A tangible evidence of a 24 hours with a mother he never really had.

Even when she is fading, Mary still has that signature smile on her face. Or is it simply his reminiscence? If he hadn’t felt Cas’ presence next to him, Dean is sure he would have lost his mind.

"I’ve missed you, Dean," she says, one hand cradling his face. Dean sees it more than feels it. This is much, _much_ harder than when he was four years old. “I’m glad to see you have an angel watching over you.”


End file.
